


周咕哒完结短篇合集

by Mingzhu



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingzhu/pseuds/Mingzhu
Summary: 周咕哒only，ooc的阿周那和我流咕哒子。Fgo游戏背景向，有私设，用了一点点原典内容。





	周咕哒完结短篇合集

（一）沉池之后  
周咕哒only，ooc的阿周那和我流咕哒子。Fgo游戏背景向，有私设，用了一点点原典内容。

阿周那在立香进门时就醒了，但是他保持着侧躺朝里的姿势没有动。御主夜袭，他不能太过声张，这点逻辑他还是懂的。  
因为获得了魔力供应的优先级，所以即使是在深夜节能运转的迦勒底里他也能维持现身，不过多少行动也受了点影响。  
他对魔力回路以及立香本身的感受让立香莫名的靠近仿佛隐秘的抚慰，要驱开那种实际并不存在的疲惫匮乏之感。  
立香一条腿跪上了床面。床褥小小地倾斜了一下，立香爬了上来，轻声问道：“阿周那？”  
他没有动，也没有说话。  
“你睡啦？”立香凑近了一些。  
他依旧没有反应。  
立香小小地叹息了一声，放轻了动作——在他身边躺了下来。  
“刚刚我又和马修偷偷去召唤啦。”立香开始倾诉一些琐事，“还没开始呢，也不知道是谁说了出去，结果大家都来围观，说想看我召唤示巴女王……”  
“财迷……兽耳……毛……绒绒……”立香似乎回味了一下那手感，带着某种内疚忏悔地说，“……结果到最后把明年的预算都用掉了……”  
“……唔……”立香带着一些挥霍资源的后悔之意，意味不明地哼哼了一声  
他感觉到立香的视线，以及抬起来就要落到他眼睛上的手指。但是预想中的触碰迟迟没有落下，反而立香衣服细细簌簌地一响，温润的感觉落到他的眼睛上。  
“Master！”阿周那一惊之下就要起身，但是立香预先按住了他，稍稍牵制了他的动作。  
立香近在眼前，唇间抿住了他的眼睑，稍后才松开。  
立香侧腿坐了起来，抱臂有些不满地说道：“这是惩罚啦，阿周那你刚刚听见我沉池都要笑了好吧！”  
阿周那有些脸红地反驳道：“怎有可能！这种情况又并非首次……只是……”  
“只是什么？”  
“Master每次挥霍资源之后就会找人反思这点，实在是……”阿周那肯定地，“也是因为缺钙吧？！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”立香抱头，“阿周那——！！”起身向从者扑了过去。

扯作一团，回神过来的时候已经被摁住后颈进入了。立香上半身垮在床上，腰又被捞高，双腿大开。  
“……唔呃……”立香双臂在床面上乱扒了一阵，想要挪动一下，却办不到。阿周那轻易能够制住她，将她笼罩在身下。  
“……有点……呃呃呃……唔……”  
她双腿发软，在摇晃和快感里只能呻吟得呃呃连声。  
“……阿……阿周那……哈……”可、可以了……立香勉强咽下口水，又难以控制得从嘴角沿落下来。  
“……Master……”  
阿周那声音低哑，松手转而拉住立香的手臂让她挺起上身。后仰的动作让他一次进入得更深，立香似乎无声地叫了下，后背贴到他胸口，在情欲里不住地颤抖起来。  
阿周那抱住立香，低头与她接吻。又在立香的搂抱里倒向床铺，更深地打开她的身体。

天亮前立香就醒了，先一步拍掉了闹钟，发现房间里已经只剩她一个人了。  
可能是被工作组的人员喊走了。立香一脸疲惫的起床，洗漱整理，走出了阿周那的房间。  
走廊上只有零星加班到早上的工作人员，打过招呼之后立香刚准备往餐厅拐，就在转角猛得撞上了阿周那。阿周那适时抬手，才免得手中的盒子打翻在地。  
立香趁他抬手的姿势，看上去还没睡醒地圈住他的腰，反复摩挲了两下：“这么早就有任务？”  
“并不是。”阿周那莫名有些僵硬，“Master，请你不要在走廊上——”  
“诶？阿周那为什么脸红了呢？”立香微笑着上前了两步，用圈抱的姿势把从者抵到了墙上。  
“只是去了达芬奇的工坊一趟而已。”阿周那扯开话题，把盒子递给立香，“这是对召唤资源的补充。”  
“啊？”立香不得不松开阿周那去接盒子，打开一看，“……哇……这是……”炫彩夺目的……用起来却没有声响的……  
“是从刚刚达芬奇那边购得的。考虑到对你的戒瘾的规劝不切实际，这样做更好。”  
立香一头埋进阿周那的胸口，闷闷地说道：“你这么做我只会越来越‘缺钙’啦！”  
立香又肆无忌惮地蹭了两下，忽然想到一个严重的问题：“阿周那，你是拿什么和达芬奇买的？”  
“一个以后兑现的机会而已。”  
“什么机会？”  
“‘赌博’。”阿周那说，“遇到类似情事，我会优先作为其中一方参与。”  
“……”立香露出一个绝望的表情。  
“怎么了？Master？”阿周那说，“即便这是个奇怪的要求，我对自己的幸运还是很有信心的。”  
“……不了。”立香肯定、坚定地说，“我从此以后戒瘾了！”说着一把捞过刚才还看着无比喜爱的补充资源，抬脚往工坊狂奔而去。  
“……”阿周那看着立香的背影，半晌，“立香的反应真如福尔摩斯所说。”

半小时前，在达芬奇的工坊偶遇福尔摩斯。  
“原来御主还有对挥霍资源的内疚，虽然是个小问题，不过既然知道了她有这种重复行为，根治一下也好。”准备把自己大材小用的侦探哈哈笑了一声，“想不到有一天我也会充当心理顾问。”  
“是说你其实也有控制别人的手段吧。”达芬奇说，“对‘瘾’而言，训诫是效率最低的手段。嘛，不过‘摆脱欲望（瘾）的唯一手段就是沉溺欲望（瘾）。’”  
福尔摩斯挑眉：“简单说，只要你拿着这箱物资告诉立香，它是你准备参与赌博换来的。立香肯定会马上还回来，并且保证以后再也不挥霍资源。”  
“说到底，是恋爱的甜蜜呢，阿周那君。”达芬奇笑得十分意味深长。

实际确实如此。  
立香气喘吁吁地把箱子还到达芬奇面前：“阿……周那，他……不参与赌博——唉……”  
“立香怎么这么慌张？”达芬奇笑着明知故问。  
“就是，阿周那绝对参与不赌博，直接间接都不。”立香几乎要比划起来了，“会输吧，就算幸运值高，但是受史诗影响，他绝对会（被）把自己都输掉的啦！”  
“恩……但是还没发生的事情怎么知道就会呢？”  
“好啦。”立香一脸生无可恋，“达芬奇亲和大侦探到底是谁想捉弄我啊。”

“总之，就是会戒掉的……”  
立香蹲在仓库里，阿周那半跪在一边，看着立香把最近一次剩下的召唤资源放到箱子里，封好，在上面写上：阿周那宝具调整所用。


End file.
